Hostage The Honeymoon
by maryhell
Summary: At the end of story Hostage, NYPD SWAT boys Edward and Jasper married. This is their Honeymoon. Over 18's only. M/M SLASH WARNING.


**Hostage – They Honeymoon.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I own nothing Twilight related - it is all the property of Mrs. Meyer.**

**A/N: -** Ideally you need to have read _**Hostage**_ prior to reading this, but below is a quick cast list. The members were part of a New York SWAT Team called, _**The Pack**_. You will probably hear of them mentioned here and there but for the majority of it will be Edward and Jasper.

**Edward (Psych) Cullen – Pack/Team Leader**

**Sam (Wolf) Uley – Edward's Beta**

**Emmett (Yogi) McCarty – Explosives**

**Rosalie (Mama) Hale – Close Combat**

**Leah (Hawkeye) Clearwater – Munitions **

**Seth (Ferret) Clearwater – Multi-talented in entry and exit work at all heights and locations**

**Alice (Pixie) Brandon – Communications**

**Jasper Whitlock – Unit Chief**

**Carlisle and Esme – Parents**

**Mrs. Cope – Secretary to Jasper**

**Tanya – HQ slut and pain in the ass**

* * *

**Chapter one – The Beach Cottage**

**JPOV**

No one but Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and the preacher knew we were getting married. Therefore, we had very little interference over where we went on our honeymoon. We were absolutely positive that if The Pack knew, every female member would have had something to say about our destination – each trying to force their idea of the perfect getaway on us. It was hard enough keeping Esme at bay, but thankfully, Carlisle intervened on our behalf.

However, Emmett was a tad more difficult to rein in. Every time we got home there'd be another brochure or internet printout shoved under the door. It was amazing that no one caught us out, giving the game away. Ed and I already had plans to deliver his enthusiasm back on him tenfold when _he_ decided to tie the knot. It could have been worse, though; as Edward pointed out, it was probably killing Emmett to keep things quiet and this was his way of coping. Emmett's ideas included Vegas, Monte Carlo, Aruba, Reno, and Santo Domingo. I got a strong impression that our Yogi thought that gambling made the best kind of vacation. Poor bastard was gonna need one hell of a woman to put up with that.

When we booked our honeymoon we wanted sun, sea, sand, and activities with a good dash of seclusion, so that I could do unspeakably erotic things to my man. Neither of us were the type to simply sit and soak up the sun, all day, every day, for the duration of our stay. However, given the events of the last few months, a little time out was appealing.

After deliberating for a long time over brochures and spending many hours on the internet, we settled on Kauai.

Descriptions like:

'_From the soaring cliffs of the Napali Coast to the chasms of Waimea Canyon, Kauai has a dramatic beauty and embraces the senses like no other destination. The oldest and northernmost island in the Hawaiian chain is draped in emerald valleys, tropical rainforests, cascading waterfalls, sharp mountain spires and jagged cliffs, aged by time and the elements. Explore the island via land, sea or air to experience settings you've only dreamed about. Discover 50-miles of heavenly beaches from Popiu Beach to Hanalei Bay. Experience a variety of outdoor activities – snorkelling, ziplining, Kayaking and hiking. Explore charming and historic small towns like Hanapepe and Koloa where no building is taller than a coconut tree. But it is the island's laid-back atmosphere and rich culture found in its small towns and along its one-lane bridges that make it truly timeless. With so much to experience, "Hawaii's Island of Discovery," is begging to be explored.'_

The advertisements, along with absolutely stunning pictures, made it a must. We didn't know if we'd get to do everything the tourist information people suggested, but we'd have a go.

Once we agreed on our destination, we had to find our accommodations. In our hearts, we knew what we were looking for, but after looking at page after page of hotels, villas, and resorts, we wondered if what we were looking for was actually out there.

Then we found it; not in one place, but two. The first was a beautiful, private beach cottage. It was so close to the sea that my very long-departed, extremely short sighted Aunt Nellie would have been able to see it with her glasses off. The second was a wonderful three-story house that was close to activities, fairly secluded and, most importantly, had an outdoor Jacuzzi – now _that _I fully intended to take complete advantage of. That... and the snooker table.

Unable to decide between the two, we decided to leave it to availability. We discovered that the big house wasn't available for the entire time that we wanted, so we ended up booking two weeks at the beach cottage and another two weeks at the three-story house.

~HTH~

The fourteen hour flight ahead of us just to get to Hawaii (including lay overs), wasn't exactly the ideal start to our honeymoon, but the pain was going to be worth the gain. Given how exhausted we would be, we decided to stay overnight in Honolulu and take the first available flight out to Kauai in the morning. It always amazed me how, sitting on your ass for hours on an airplane, could be so exhausting.

From the texts we received, we'd left quite a shitstorm back at our former headquarters. The fact that no one outside of The Pack knew that we were lovers, let alone married, left a lot of people reeling from the news. The grapevine gossip raged forward quicker than a bush fire. Some of it was positive – thank you, nice to have allies. Some was negative – they could go fuck themselves. And others were simply in shock – to be expected, but not much a person can say about them.

Apparently, after Tanya passed out on the floor in disbelief at our news, Mrs. Cope eventually revived her with a jug of water, which had her scuttling to the nearest ladies room with her hair wet, makeup running, and her blouse stuck to her assets. The view provided by the wet piece of material clinging to her pleased the male members of the force; cellphone pictures of the event circulated quicker than the news of our marriage. Good to know the guys had their priorities.

The Pack would ensure those pictures were still doing the rounds long after our news died down. Primarily because Mrs. Cope recorded the whole event on her iPad and Alice would most definitely saturate all the social internet sites.

We had a good laugh over the whole thing, before forgetting about the commotion and concentrating on our honeymoon.

~HTH~

We finally arrived at the cottage, exhausted but excited. We sent a mass text to everyone, telling them that we'd arrived safely. They'd already been warned that if they pestered us, they'd get no news or pictures till we returned. We then promptly turned off our phones and took stock of our surroundings.

The cottage was beautiful. You'd have thought we were on a remote Caribbean Island. We parked off the road at its rear. It was a small place, in true authentic Hawaiian style, which basically meant plenty of natural weave materials, textures, and colors, surrounded by coconut trees and palms, between which hung large hammocks.

Through the trees you could see the white sandy beach and the waves of the Pacific lightly lapping at the shores. The trade winds whispered their sultry greetings through the leaves.

I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he was itching to get out there, but first we had to get inside and unpack.

When it came to crossing the threshold, as tradition dictated, I went to pick up Edward bridal style, but as soon as he realized what I was doing, he resisted.

"Oh no, you can be the girl."

"Ah, nah nah, you're the bride," I insisted, and we started to wrestle for the upper hand. We laughed, but the battle was on.

"I'm a husband not a bride, you crazy fucker."

I managed to grab one of his legs, which had Edward hopping around on the other, our bags forgotten, sitting on the covered deck.

We grappled to get the upper hand; giggling the whole time... we always were pretty evenly matched when it came to wrestling. While I was stockier and quicker than Edward, he was slightly taller and spent more time in the gym.

A loose hand found its way to my crotch, squeezing it enough to instantly stop my movements. He then started to massage me through my jeans, making me groan and lean into his touch. Lips found my neck, while his palms continued their ministrations. I forgot about his leg, my own hand beginning to explore the muscles down his sides.

Playing with my ear, he whispered, "Mmmm, you taste delicious, love. Can't wait to devour you."

"I want you, too," I murmured breathlessly, as my husband kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Then we'd better get inside," he said clear as day, quickly bending down and throwing me over his shoulder.

He swiftly opened the door shouting "Duck" as he rushed inside, having achieved his objective of distracting me for long enough to carry me over the threshold.

"You devious..." I could have kicked myself at falling for his tactics, but I had to admit they were good, and I was in need of my man.

"Love you, too, Mr. Cullen-Whitlock," he chirped, obviously pleased with himself.

"Damn you, beautiful... you know my weakness."

"Yeah. Me," he answered with a shit-eating grin on his face. He was right, of course.

"It sure is, beautiful," I mused seductively as I moved in, pinning him to the wall.

My mouth found his, and as Edward had voiced his want to devour me, I did precisely that to him. My lips and tongue were on a mission to map his mouth and commit it to memory. I'd already done the ordnance survey, but you had to check your data every so often. If ever his dental records went up in a fire, my tongue would be able to draw an artist's impression of them.

I pulled away, leaving him panting, his eyes still closed, recovering.

"Guess we'd better get unpacked then... come on, love."

"I bow to the master of tease," he conceded once he regained his composure. "But this isn't over," he vowed.

"It'd better not be," I chided. "I fully intend on doing some fucking and getting fucked before this day is out." I then returned to Edward and snaked my hands around his waist, smiling. "My beautiful, outstanding, gorgeous husband."

With a final peck on the lips, I let him go.

"Yes, sir," he saluted.

As we retrieved the cases and made our way to the bedroom, we checked everything out.

There was a kitchenette which included a small refrigerator, two burner stove, microwave, blender, coffee maker (_oh thank god for that essential item_), and all the utensils necessary for basic, but not fancy cooking. Edward really got into his cooking, but here, the intention was to simply chill out, eating mainly thrown together pasta dishes and barbeques. We didn't want to be hassled with frequent trips to the supermarket or restaurants. This part of our honeymoon was gonna be just us.

We noticed that there was a washer, dryer, and cable TV. Small palms in pots decorated corners and tables around the room.

Entering the bedroom, the dominating feature was the queen bed, covered in cool cotton linens, positioned long side, snug against the window wall.

There was enough storage for the clothes from a couple of cases. It made me laugh at how it didn't seem to matter how long your vacation was, the same limit on clothing existed.

By midday, everything was put away and we were ready for our adventure.

Clearly in a playful mood, Edward addressed me, "Mr. Cullen-Whitlock... Would my husband like to start his honeymoon on the bed or in the shower?"

Crossing my arms and rubbing my fingers over my chin, furrowing my brow, I pretended to be in deep thought. "An interesting question, my lover. The brochure said that there was one bed and two showers; one indoors and one out... and we wouldn't want to mess up the bed just yet. I have no intention of washing sheets all vacation. Any preference on which shower?" I playfully asked, knowing full well that we wouldn't be using the outdoor one yet.

With a sparkle in his eye and a smile, he announced, "First one to find it, strip off, and get in, tops."

A challenge – I loved a challenge.

"You're on," I shouted and darted for the only room that could be the bathroom.

Considering we'd already been through the kitchen, living room and bedroom, it didn't exactly make it a brain ache to find the shower. The challenge was who could get there first, and given how Edward had won the threshold game, I wasn't about to let him win this one.

We both had the same idea, heading for the only access that could be the bathroom. I managed to just beat him through the doorway. Stripping in record time, I eagerly jumped into the shower, slipping on the tub floor, only to be saved from an embarrassing situation by Edward's strong hands.

Holding me tight, Edward cooed, "Don't hurt yourself, love... you can't fuck me if you're broken."

Closing the curtain, I turned on the shower, shoving Edward under its spray before it had even heated up – much to the teeth chattering chagrin of my husband. It warmed up soon enough, though.

Quickly lathering up and removing the grime from our travels, it didn't take us long to engage in some hot and horny humping. Other than the prep, it wasn't slow; there was no sensual caressing. It was a scorching tangle of teeth, tongues, limbs, and out and out knuckle-numbing need, as we gripped onto each other and the surfaces around us - anything that allowed us to push and pound into the other with animalistic urgency.

By the end we were panting, exhausted, and sated, thankful that the cooling water was calming our overheated bodies.

**PLEASE READ THE BELOW AUTHOR NOTE IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

**This story most definitely contravenes ffn's rules on explicit content (it is a honeymoon after all. lol) - therefore, the remainder of this chapter (another 2000 words) and subsequent chapters will be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop**.

**The above lemon was just a little citrous - the second lemon in the chapter has a whole lot more.**


End file.
